Greek Man's First Dog
by Ghostdog726
Summary: I get cursed by England and end up living with Greece
1. Chapter 1

**New story! that will be it with the updates today. but i will work on this and other tonight.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was walking down through the park when I saw England reading out of a book. I decided to go up to him and say hi.

"Hey, England!" I yelled running up to him realizing I sounded like America.

"Hello…?" He asked not knowing my name.

"Lexi."

"Right, sorry I forgot your name for a minute there."

"Haha it's alright dude!" I yelled again.

"You sound a lot like America." England replied looking through his book.

"Haha well I do live with him and I'm American anyway." I said.

"Right." he said still looking.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, a spell for you."

"Your joking right?" I said a little scared…sure I'm half dog, half ghost, half human but…England putting a curse. or spell. or whatever on me?

"Nope, here we are."

"Uh…I'm going to… FLY!" I said before flying far away from him and landing in a alley about a hour later. "He wasn't going to do that….right?"

I said standing up on the ground.

Turned out even though I wasn't there he still cursed me….

- Back With England -

"She really thinks I not going to put a spell on her…well she will have to guess again." England said before chanting something.

- Back With Me -

"What the? What the hell is going on?" I said noticing I was getting smaller. I was still in the alley. After a minute I realized I was in my dog form…but how? Did England put a curse on me? I thought trying to fly but couldn't so I decided to talk to someone but still I couldn't…..what did he do to me?

After a week or so I was slowly starving to death, I was hungry I haven't eaten anything since I was cursed to be a full dog, poor America is probably worry sick and hoping that I'm ok. After a while it started to rain and I shivered and ran into a alley it was dark and pouring hard, I jumped when I heard thunder, which made me shiver even more. I started whimpering and didn't realize someone behind me.

"Do not cry, puppy." said someone who sounded familiar I looked up and noticed it was Greece!

"Hmm I do not know how to take care of a dog but I shall learn." Greece said picking me up. What did he mean by that..? Was he going to adopt me?

Soon we got to his house where he dried me off, we went to the pet store first though, so I was already dry a little bit form being in the car.

"I never noticed before but….you look like my friend Lexi." he said opening the bag of dog food he got and put it in a bowl. Honestly , I didn't care I was about to eat dog food I was so hungry I just dived right in when he set it on the ground. I heard water running and looked up for a second seeing, I saw Greece putting water in a bowl and setting on the ground next to me.

"You really were hungry." he said patting me on the head and sitting on the couch. I finished eating and drinking all the food and water and went over to him. He was reading a, "Know How to Take Care of Dogs" book. I did a little doggie giggle and was silently saying, "I'm not going to be like that." to Greece. I hopped onto the couch and fell asleep next to him.

When I woke up, it was morning I went through the house and couldn't find Greece anywhere, I decided he was probably outside. I went to the back of the house and saw a dog- or well a cat door by the back door. Lucky for me being beagle size even though I'm not a beagle I was able to go through easily.

I found him outside on a hill with Japan. I started running up to them when someone grabbed me by the collar Greece got and put on me last night. I looked up and found Turkey holding me.

"Well lets see who you belong to." he said looking at my tag. "Wh-what? That's a joke! That Greek idiot wouldn't get a dog he as to many cats!" he said walking up to Greece and Japan, still holding me, I started barking to get their attention.

"Tell me about this!" Turkey said accidently dropping me to the ground, I ran from him, to behind Greece.

"She is a dog, I found her last night." Greece said.

"Oh really why does her tag say she belongs to you?" Turkey asked.

"Because I own her. I can't see a dog as adorable as she is go to the pound so I adopted her. She does great with my cats, I'm happy for that."

"Really? Well that's good you found a dog that's great with cats." Japan said speaking up. "But doesn't she look like Lexi?"

"Yes, I noticed that last night. But I am sure she is with America." Greece said. Turkey left starting to get a headache because of Greece.

"Actually, America, told me he hasn't seen Lexi at all in the last week." Japan said when they both started looking at me.

Bark!

"Lexi-san is that you?" Japan asked. "One bark for yes two for no."

Bark!

"Lexi? Why didn't you tell me last night?" Greece asked picking me up.

"I don't think she can. Bring her to the next meeting, America-san, would love to see her again." Japan said before saying goodbye.

Greece sat back down on the hill holding me close.

"I would love to keep you forever, Lexi, I don't think I'll find a dog that is as great with cats as you are." he said.

I started feeling guilty about wanting to be back with America. I just whimpered and started snuggling up to him and licking his face.

He kissed my forehead back and starting scratching behind my left ear.

"Well the next meeting isn't until a week," Greece started. "I still have a week with you."

I just barked happily and started licking his face again.

If I could I would tell him that I love him and I want to stay with him, but I can't.

It started to get late and we went back inside after being on that hill relaxing all day, I eventually fell asleep in Greece's arms earlier. I woke up on the couch noticing it was getting dark, Greece must have carried me in, because I noticed he was holding me still, only on the couch and he was asleep as well. I decided to go back to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**God sorry this is a short chapter like really short. i wanted to end this so i could get back to Italian Lovers plus two new ones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up and found Greece in the kitchen. I walked over to him pawing at his leg to get his attention.

"Oh morning Lexi, are you hungry?" he asked bending down to pat my head. I gave a bark for a yes.

"Well I'm not sure what to give you." he said looking sad. I walked over to the dog food bag he got and starting pawing at it.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

Bark!

"Alright I will get you some and also water." he said picking up the two bowls on the ground from the day before.

I started wagging my tail and sat patiently.

After we ate we went outside and relaxed on the hill.

The week went by quickly and soon the meeting came we met up with England who, thank god, turned me back to my normal self.

After talking to America for a bit I started telling him how I wanted to live with Greece now. He agreed with that and I ended up moving in with Greece.

It's been a year and I haven't really been much of a daughter but more of a best dog friend to Greece and I'm glad I chose to live with him especially since he took care of me for a week.


End file.
